


You Need Your Strength

by illuminyati



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminyati/pseuds/illuminyati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuddles after a bad nightmare. takes place after end game (with robin choosing not to sacrifice himself)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Your Strength

**Author's Note:**

> something short to distract me from working on the series thing i have going. sorry i haven't been working on that!! i luv to procrastinate it sucks,

Palms sweaty, eyesight blurred. It’s hard to tell what’s going on, but from what he can hear, it’s bad. Though having the ability to stop all of this, to put an end to the terror caused by practically his other self, Robin decides to do nothing. Or rather, he can’t do anything. The albino lies motionless on the ground, things around him slowly going black. But suddenly, he’s alright, and he can see. Although, he wishes he couldn’t. For the only thing he can see now are the big, bright, red peering eyes of the fell dragon. A soft laugh echoes around the area, obviously coming from the massive reptile. Robin would probably be bawling at the moment, if he could find the tears to do so. But for now, he simply sits in front of Grima, quivering in fear and still unable to move a muscle.  
“What is it?” Hums the dragon, curiosity in its voice. Robin stays silent and stares up at it, his mouth open but no words coming out. Taking note of how scared the boy seems, Grima purrs in delight and begins to lean towards Robin. The albino closes his eyes tight, and when he opens them, Grima is no longer a dragon, but a being almost identical to Robin. Minus the fact that it has an extra two eyes on its cheeks, of course. After a moment of hovering over the tactician and smiling, it moves closer, leaning down next to Robin’s ear to quietly whisper;  
“He’s dead. And you killed him.”  
It was at that point that Robin was abruptly awoken by his commander, who sits to the side of the boy’s bed, shaking him. The tactician and the prince exchanged worried glances for a moment, before Chrom pulls the crying albino into a loving embrace. He holds him for a little while, deciding it best not to question the male, and instead comfort him. The two remain like that for some time, despite being in an uncomfortable position—with Chrom hanging halfway off the bed and Robin laying down flat with the prince’s weight on him. A soft sigh from Chrom disrupts the silence, and Robin slowly begins to stir, his hazel eyes taking but a few moments to flutter open. Chrom pulls away, but not completely, as his hands still lie on the tactician’s shoulders.  
“Are you alright?”  
Robin stares up at the man, eyes still puffy and red from crying, and gives a nod.  
“I’m better.”  
A soft smile paints the prince’s lips as he too nods, and then proceeds to scoot a bit more onto the bed and lie down next to Robin. He slings his branded arm around Robin’s neck and lets it set on the bed next to the albino. Chrom curls the rest of his body around the boy and lets his other arm rest on his tactician’s chest, while his hand strokes his cheek. Robin hums softly and closes his eyes once more, now drifting into a peaceful state.  
“..What was it this time?”  
Though the prince had managed to calm Robin down from his nightmare, he was still curious as to what he had dreamt, and decided to question. Recalling the dream may not be the wisest idea, but Chrom knew that if Robin wasn’t comfortable with telling, he’d say so. After thinking to himself for a little while, the smaller male speaks up, his tone of voice soft.  
“Just… more flashbacks. Nothing new.”  
Chrom shoots a glance at the male, then sighs and leans in to place a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
“If you say so… Ah, you didn’t see—“  
Robin interrupts the prince with a faked cough, and a playful glare.  
“Let’s not talk about that anymore, alright? I’d like to spend more time in reality for a bit… with you.”  
Chrom, slightly shocked to hear that the tactician wants to spend time with him, stares at him with wide eyes for a little while before giving a small nod and a soft smile. He whispers a gentle “Alright,” and continues to hold the boy. He shifts closer to him, hugging him a big tighter, and burying his face into the crook of Robin’s neck. The albino hums in amusement and places one hand on Chrom’s head, now starting to gently comb through his hair with his fingers. This action lulls the prince into a rather sleepy state, as he begins to drift off. Chrom mutters something about being tired before completely passing out, and in response to this, Robin plants a gentle kiss on his cheek. He then settles into a comfortable position and allows himself to slip into sleep once more, confident he won’t have any more nightmares with the company Chrom provides. Before completely falling asleep, Robin mutters softly;  
“I love you.”


End file.
